


It’s Immoral

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claus being an idiot, M/M, Teenager stuff, Twincest, Unrequited Love, post Mother 3, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this late so excuse the bad writing. It’s a one-shot Bc THERES no unrequited love for this yet. Here you go.





	It’s Immoral

He shouldn’t be thinking like this. He knows he shouldn’t. They’re of the same flesh and blood, same family. They’re twins, for god’s sake!  
Claus told himself these things, but it never worked. His heart still beat steady, and he was still hopelessly smitten.

When did this happen? When did protectiveness become possessiveness, familical love turn into something more? Thoughts and questions spun though his head, making it pound. Disgusting, he thought. He was disgusting, wanting his own twin brother like this. 

The entire matter occurred when he awoke in the new world, when he first headed home and felt warm arms hold him close. When Lucas buried his face in his shoulder and sobbed. He hugged him close back then, not wanting him to cry.   
Lucas made him promise to not do that again. He did so and they did a cliche pinkie-promise to seal the deal. The smile of pure joy that formed on his face after the fact was what made him realize. It made him stop. Double take. Made his face a bit red. Hell, if it wasn’t for the boy noticing and snapping him out of it, he would still be standing there. Starstruck. 

He went through the five stages quickly, acceptance for how he felt coming much sooner than he would’ve liked. With these newfound feelings, once trivial everyday tasks became hard. Even talking without slipping was hard, but not the hardest thing. What was was still having to share a bed with him like when they were children. He was so close. 

Claus enjoyed imagining that he could press his face into his chest, close his eyes and let his mind wander. He liked to imagine that Lucas would tell him he loved him in a more than brothers way, and he works would be a bit brighter. 

Sometimes, his traitorous mind would wander a bit too far. He would imagine being pinned down, kissed senseless, being bitten and bruised and-  
God damn does he hate hormones. That’s not the point though. The point is he has an obsession. An unhealthy obsession. One he should treat, but doesn’t. One he feeds by still sleeping aside his twin, still doing whatever will make him smile. Be happy. 

Claus held both hands over his heart. At the current time, the current hour, he was laying aside his brother. The words left him before he could stop them.   
“I love you.”  
A bemused chuckle.   
“I love you too.”  
he bit his lip and swallowed.   
“No. I love you.”  
This made the twin roll over.   
“What do you mean, Cl-“  
He kissed him. He didn’t kiss back, but he knew he wouldn’t.   
Maybe he’d hate him. Maybe he’d abandon him. Who knows?  
At least he had this moment now. A please memory. What a nice note to end an unrequited love.


End file.
